


You're Ours- Wolffell

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kinky, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love/Hate, Obsessive Behavior, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sex with Sentient Animals, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: What happens when you get a job at a Nature Preserve where the two rarest monster-animal hybrids exist? What happens when you awaken in their liar? Forced mating, forced mating happens.





	1. Our Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Discord for House of Sans, but the link was broken before I fixed it. You can also just use it to talk to me and share stuff so I'm going to post it here too.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Here is the Discord I will be online at random so there's that ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4)

You got out of your jeep and walked into the Ranger’s Station, this was your first assignment since completing school and you wanted to make the best of it. You were the new Head Ranger, actually only Ranger now after everyone else had quit due to feeling unsafe, but you were sure at least a good chunk of those were monsterphobes who hadn’t gotten the memo that the only two known skeleton-wolf hybrids lived in this park. You had done your final thesis on them and that, plus the lack of people applying for the job, is what landed you your current role at the Wolf Mountain Nature and Wildlife Preserve.

 

 You were tasked with getting the station in order and keeping track of the resident skeleton-wolf pack, pack being a loose term as it was just the two and they were both male. Studies had been done to see if introducing a female wolf, of any species, would result in pups but all that resulted was fighting amongst them usually resulting in the females death. They were very territorial creatures, which is why some of the previous Rangers left, they had been stalked and were afraid of a possible attack. The two were named Sans and Papyrus, they had been darted with a tracking device and their location could be pulled up using a special software and any electronic device with the capability of connecting to the internet. 

 

You went to your desk and logged in to your computer to see their current location. Currently, Sans was on the move near you Station and Papyrus wasn’t moving, he was probably asleep considering it was around 2 in the morning. You got up and went outside with a flashlight, you decided to check on the fence to see if anybody had messed with it. The preserve was off limits to guests and had a fence surrounding the area, that being said the preserve was far from small. It ran around 70,000 acres, the fence itself was reinforced with a magical barrier to keep tagged animals in and keep out people with less than pure intentions out. Meaning poachers and such, but there were ways to counteract this if one knew about them.

 

You had only made it to your jeep when you heard movement in the bushes and saw reflective eye lights looking at you.  **_Must be Sans, he must be curious about the new human in his territory,_ ** you reasoned with yourself as you hold the flashlight to your jeep in order to be able to see to unlock the door. You don’t know why you locked the door, force of habit you supposed. However, you thought twice and decided to just walk to the nearest fence, you didn’t want Sans to associate you with a giant, loud metal beast after all.

 

Luckily for you the Ranger’s Station was close to the edge of the Preserve so the walk would talk about twenty minutes in daylight, but at night with you being careful it’s talk about half an hour or so. Not that you minded, it was Spring and while the air was brisk it wasn’t what you would describe it as cold. You heard the rustle of the bushes as Sans came out and followed behind you cautiously.

 

You had only ever seen pictures of the two, but you knew Sans to be the smaller and the lesser in rank. Their physiology was pretty fascinating, from the waist down they reminded you of wolves except their tails were fluffier, in fact where they had fur it was fluffier than your average wolf. Sans fur was a dark grey while his brother’s, yes they were blood related, was pitch black. Above the waist they were mostly skeleton except for the ears at the top of their skulls which stood up and pointed, and their arms which were thick and fluffy fur-covered and lanky, they ended in massive paws that didn’t really fit in line with the rest of them. 

 

They each had reflective eye lights in their sockets that seemed to convey a lot of their emotions, that their ears, and their tails were the only indicator as to what they were thinking. They seemed more feral than other monsters yet they weren’t completely animalistic either. They genuinely fascinated you and you had spent months researching them for your thesis. You were so lost in your own line of thought that you hadn’t noticed Sans had left a few minutes ago.

 

Just as well you were already approaching the fence and you weren’t sure you wanted to be in a position to be pinned. You take a quick look over the fence and are satisfied that the barrier hadn’t been tampered with, if it broke in one spot it would break in every spot so that part was done, you still had to go back to your jeep to check the perimeter and make sure the physical fence wasn’t tampered with. 

 

As you head back you begin to wonder what Sans had been thinking while he stalked you and if he was satisfied that you weren’t a threat. Whatever the case may be you hadn’t heard or seen him since you left the fence. You were now at your jeep and you unlocked the door and opened it.

 

You clambered in turning off your flashlight and setting it in the seat beside you for now. You started the engine and begin your rounds.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans paws fell to the ground in rapid succession as he ran to tell his boss the good news. He had heard the jeep before he saw you and assumed it was that damned blonde woman again, the one who liked to make kissy noises at him and throw him leftover food from her lunch, as if he needed her help to find food. No, this time the jeep signalled the arrival of a new human, the human, their human. 

 

Being mostly monster Sans was more in tune with his **SOUL** and from the moment he saw you he felt a pang in it, like you were important. He’d hadn’t been sure if it was you or just him having not eaten since yesterday, but when he continued to follow you and your **SOUL** shown so brightly even through all of your physical matter, he knew you were the one. 

 

He didn’t know why the humans kept trying to get him and his boss to breed with normal wolves, it wouldn’t work. They weren’t compatible for one and for another they were fucking animals for stars sake! That would be bestiality even if it did work!

 

Neither one of them could understand the dumb animal noises the wolf females made, and they hunted in their territory without permission! It always ended the same, boss would get mad kill the bitch and retreat back to their cave. It seemed that the humans were finally getting the idea when they sent other humans, but some of those were male, and the females were usually fucking annoying or terrified of them.

 

You were different, you kept your head low s as not to challenge him and you were silent during your walk, a trait he could admire. Your **SOUL** was just icing on the cake and it confirmed that you were truly perfect for him and his boss. 

 

Finally he made it to the cave where boss was still sleeping, Sans was usually the last to get up, but today your jeep had woken him and he can’t say he wasn’t happy that he was the first to be awake for once in his life.  _ “boss, boss!” _ he calls out as he runs inside, barely avoiding a collision with the sleeping form of his brother. 

 

Sans shuddered a bit when he heard a growl come from the larger one on the floor of their cave.  _ “Runt if you don’t have something good to tell me there will be **hell** to pay!” _ Boss growled as he stretched bending his back and outstretching his front paws claws digging at the stone floor of their cave.

 

Sans nodded and bowed his head in respect for the other and to avoid inciting a conflict due to their eyes meeting on level terms.  _ “of course, boss, it’s not just good news it’s the  _ **_best_ ** _ news,” _ Sans said head still bowed.

 

Boss grumbled still unpleased with being woken up for whatever bullshit Sans had thought was so great.  _ “What you finally learned how to not be shit at hunting?” _ The larger one chuckled at his own joke while Sans growled out of annoyance.

 

_ “it’s her boss, she’s here!” _ Sans said daring to look up at his brother who now tilted his head at his lesser.

 

_ “The humans sent another she-wolf?”  _ Boss asked looking down at his brother.

 

Sans shook his head and Boss went still.  _ “Then you mean…?”  _

 

_ “they sent us our human, i saw her **SOUL** myself while she was on her rounds,”  _ Sans yipped excitedly his tail wagging.

 

_ “You mean she just showed you her **SOUL**? How foolish,” _ Boss huffed.

Sans shook his head again and replied,  _ “no i could see it through her body, whatever she was thinkin’ about must’ve been really important to her too because it was shining like a diamond.” _

 

Boss got up and began to pace, on one hand it was beneficial that Sans was able to confirm that you were theirs, however the fact that you were thinking about something,  **_or someone_ ** , other than them in a way that made your  **SOUL** visible through your body made him furious. **_What could mean so much to her? Was it another male?_** The very thought made his fur stand on end as he raked his claws across the wall of the cave in a display of anger. 

 

_ “Well whatever she was thinking about she should just forget! Unless of course she was thinking about us. If it was another male though I’ll find them and make them die in agony,” _ Boss growled out.

 

_ “well she did look in my direction once or twice, and the way her face lit up makes me think she feels the same way about us,” _ Sans responded after a pause for thought.

 

Boss nodded and went to the entrance of the cave looking out upon his territory. Their cave was situated on the mountain amidst the forest, from here he could see, just barely, the log building that the humans used whenever they came here, a Ranger’s Station he think they called it. Both of them could understand what people said to an extent, but they were unable to speak the language, or rather it was hard on them. They could say certain words, like mate, food, eat, water, and a few others but it was very rudimentary and unnatural sounding when they did speak.

 

_ “When she comes to understand us better through the Bond we shall ask her what it was she was thinking about, no use in wasting energy on getting mad over ‘what ifs’. So the human will return to the wood building soon correct?”  _ Boss asked his brother with a glance over to the small skeleton wolf.

 

Sans had gotten up to sit beside his brother and nodded an affirmative to his question. He had left you while you were walking but he assumed you were checking on the fence, something others did regularly.  _ “look there she comes, finished sooner than others,”  _ he noted as your metal thing pulled up next to the wooden building.

 

Boss rolled his eyes at the smaller one and huffed. Of course you finished your task quickly, you must be the best at what you do otherwise you wouldn’t be their mate!  _ “Do you presume to think that she would be lesser than others?”  _ Boss questioned his lower ranking brother with a growl.

 

Sans yiped and cowered his head a little having not meant any offence.  _ “no of course not boss. she is our mate after all so she must be the best the humans had to offer,”  _ Sans said trying to keep his voice level.

 

Boss was satisfied with this response and looked back down to the wooden building to see you getting out of your metal creature. His SOUL stopped, you were breathtaking. The way your fur cascaded down your back, it was the longest fur he’d ever seen on a human. The way your eyes reflected the moonlight, the way your skin glistened even in the dark. He thanked the stars for the full moon tonight that allowed him to get a good look at you. You weren’t overly plushy but you weren’t a twig that would snap under his weight either, you were perfect, everything about you was pure magnificence.

 

_ “yer tail’s wagging boss,”  _ Sans chuckles at the sight of his boss falling head over paws for a human.

 

Boss growled and silenced his inferior.  _ “If I wasn’t so happy about finding a mate to continue our species I’d knock that smirk right off your skull! However, seeing as how I’m in a good mood I’ll forgive your insolence, just bring our mate back here before sunrise. I’m going on a hunt,”  _ with that Boss left bounding out of the cave and into the woods.

 

Sans knew he was hunting for you, he briefly wondered how to get you here, but then shrugged it off. You may be capable but you were still much smaller than even him at full height. Seeing how you had reacted to him earlier gave him the inclination that if he tried to overpower you you would let him. At any rate just forcing you here was easier than trying to lead you here.

 

You’d forgive him, besides you were theirs so it wasn’t like he was going to seriously hurt you even if you put up a fight. He made his mind up as he trotted out of the cave and towards the wooden building.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You had just finished the rounds and found yourself exhausted already. Well, the Station did have a bedroom, and you’d stayed up all night last night from the excitement of getting this job. You decide to go ahead and to a small nap, after all what was the worst that could happen?

 

You open the door to the Station and close it behind you, not bothering to lock it both because you’re tired and because you were in a safe, secluded area. You walk back to the back of the Station and turn into the room on the left, there was no door so you just walked in. You see a small bed with some comforters on top and a few pillows as well as a nightstand. It wasn’t glamorous but right now all you cared about was functionality. You lay your phone down on the nightstand next to the bed.

 

You lay down and pull one of the comforters over you. Yeah, just a nice little nap to leave you refreshed for your duties. You yawn and close your eyes not fighting sleep as it comes to take you.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans made his way to the wooden building and sniffed around for any sign of you. Your scent led to the door which made him think you must still be inside. He tentatively stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the doorknob between his front paws. He wasn’t comfortable on his hind legs but he could walk and even run on them if necessary. He maneuvered his paws so that the knob turned and pushed the door open.

 

Sans let himself fall back on all fours as the door swayed open revealing an empty room. He sniffed the air, you were close now, not only had your scent grown stronger but he could feel your **SOUL** now calling out to him. Sans followed the siren call of your **SOUL** and it led to a room in the back where he found your sleeping form. He tilted his head as he saw you were curled up in some soft stuff.

 

Did humans like soft things? He wondered how it would be best to take you back to the cave now the you were asleep. He decided that even though it was a bit of a trip the safest way would be to pick you up and carry you there. For you he could manage to walk on uneven terrain on his hind legs, though it might take him longer to get back.

 

He stood up again this time looking at you and focusing on keeping you asleep. It would be much easier this way, he thought as he picked you and the soft stuff you had wrapped around yourself up. He felt a flush of warm magic come to his cheeks as you unconsciously rolled over and nuzzled your face into his fur. Stars you were perfect.

 

He began to make his way back up to the cave being extra careful to avoid anything that might wake you up. It took a long time, so long that his brother had already returned with his kill, a baby fawn, just old enough for the mom to leave unattended for a little while. That was good, fawn meat was very tender and was honestly one of Sans favorites, it would make for a nice ‘welcome home’ present when you woke up.

 

_ “Why the fuck are you walking like that?”  _ Boss asked him as he pulled the fawn corpse to the side of the cave causing a little bit of blood to drip from its wounds.

 

_ “shh boss, mate’s sleeping,” _ Sans gestured to the bundle he was carrying in his arms before entering the cave and setting you down on the stone floor gently.

 

Boss huffed in response but kept quite as he looked you over up close. You smelled very sweet and the way your **SOUL** called out to his made him smile for a moment before being replaced by his usual ‘I don’t care about anything’ face.  _ “Why does she have that soft stuff around her?” _ He asked quietly only to get a shrug in response.

 

_ “think humans like soft stuff, found her this way,”  _ Sans responds as he curls up around one side of you.  _ “let’s nap boss, woke up early, hunted, and mate’s asleep so let’s nap?” _

 

Boss sighed leave it to his lazy brother to want to nap, though it was true he had been woken early and he already made a kill that would satisfy them all for at least a day. Plus he did want to curl up next to you.  _ “Fine, just this once, but when mate wakes up we eat,” _ Boss responded.

 

Sans nodded his agreement and Boss went over to your free side and curled around it. Your body rolled in your sleep your face coming very close to his and your arms came out of your nest to wrap around him. He allowed you to pull him close and nuzzle the side of his face. He felt his magic flare up and he stiffened. He wasn’t some savage beast, he could wait until you were awake to properly make you his mate, instead he nuzzled you back gently and closed his eyes. 

 

Sans couldn’t believe Boss had just let you pull him like that, even if you were asleep. He’d been beaten for doing less while sleeping. He shrugged supposing it was just the result of your Bond with them that made Boss so complacent. His eyes closed as well and soon sleep came to him.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You woke up and then dawn was breaking you yawn and then you begin to take stock of where you are. Your first clue was the giant wolf-skeleton face in front of yours and your second was the breathing on the back of your neck. You were between the two rare and possibly dangerous specimens you had spent many months researching. Sans and Papyrus, the two wolf-skeletons, one in front of you and the other behind.

 

You froze and took a look at your surroundings, you were in a cave, scratch that  _ their _ cave! You could smell blood and fur and something sweet? You weren’t sure how you had gotten here or what was going on, all you knew was that you had to get out. You begin to move only to hear a whine and have the smaller one wrap his heavy arms around you and pull you towards him. You really hoped that was his leg touching your back and not something else.

 

You take a few breaths in before slowly squirming your way out of his grasp by using the comforter as a surrogate. He seems to buy it and pulls the comforter against him, now all you had to do was get past Papyrus. The larger of the two seemed to be sleeping peacefully, you couldn’t help but linger on his left eye socket, it had a small crack running through it, caused by one of the female wolves you believe. You wonder if it hurts or if it will eventually heal like a cut on  person, then again he was bone not flesh in that area.

 

You decide to get up slowly, watching Papyrus for any sort of movement. When you were standing you gingerly stepped over the monster, but as you lifted your other leg you discovered it was caught in the bottom of the comforter currently held by Sans. You tried to pull it out without a fuss but end up becoming unbalanced as Sans pulls the comforter while you move, making you fall face forward over Papyrus and onto the stone floor. Fuck that hurt!

 

However, you had little time to think about any possible injuries as they both shot up and looked at you.  _ “Sans you trapped our mate in nesting material and she fell,”  _ Papyrus growled looking at the smaller one who had dropped the comforter and was now padding over towards you.

 

_ “why did our mate get up? she wouldn’t have fell if she stayed in nest,”  _ Sans said looking you over for any injuries.

 

You weren’t entirely she what was going on. They seemed to be communicating to one another but you couldn’t make head or tails of it. That’s when Papyrus got up and looked at you, he seemed disappointed somehow and you look away quickly to avoid challenging him.  _ “Maybe she was hungry? Runt I’ll go get the fawn you stay with our mate and make sure they are okay,”  _ Papyrus grunted trodding off to another side of the cave to retrieve his kill.

 

Sans nodded and nudged your face to where he could see it, nothing broken a little blood from a split lip and maybe some eventual bruising. Sans could understand if you wake up because of hunger, it’s happened to him to so he wasn’t mad just a bit upset that you ended up getting hurt over it. He licked your face, focusing his healing magic to the tip of his tongue. It wasn’t much but it would heal your lip and alleviate some of the discomfort.

 

You try not to pull back as you feel Sans’ hot and sloppy tongue on your face. God he even licked your lips, you’d definitely need to wash after this encounter. Though you were relieved to find that he seemed to be healing you, you could feel the cooling sensation of healing magic as he licked your face and it helped a lot. So these were the dangerous and aggressive wolf-skeletons huh? You think you could handle this, at least they weren’t trying to eat you.

 

You saw Papyrus come back with a fawn carcass and you begin to wonder if they planned on feeding you that. “F-ew-d,” Your body tenses up as you hear Papyrus grunt out.

 

You watch as Papyrus takes a chunk out of the fawn and eats it as if to demonstrate that, yes, this was indeed edible and it was food. Sans nudges you towards the carcass and dips his head as if to indicate you were next to eat. Yeah, no. No way in hell were you eating that baby deer’s body with them, for one there is bacteria and diseases and for another you didn’t eat things like that raw.

 

“E-e-t?” Sans said almost as a question after a few moments of both waiting for you to make your move.

 

_ “Maybe she can’t tear her own piece?”  _ Papyrus offered and still you understood nothing he said.  _ “Human fangs are very blunt compared to ours, maybe our mate needs us to give her food? I remember seeing one eating plants and small pieces of meat before.” _

 

_ “yeah she may need help boss, she did just hit her muzzle on the stone. i tried to heal her her lip was bleeding, but maybe her jaw is sore too?”  _ Sans responded.

Papyrus rolled his eyes, of course humans were weaker but having to feed you? That was beneath him… well you did need food to survive… alright he would do it but only because you were their mate and you needed food for energy in order to carry his litter, or even try for a litter. He ripped off a smaller chunk and dropped it right in front of you.

 

You took a look at the piece of flesh as it unceremoniously hit the ground in front of you, and now it was dirty raw meat… great. Papyrus looked at you expectantly and Sans nudged you forward. Maybe if you made yourself eat this then they would be satisfied and let you go?All you knew for certain was that if you didn’t eat i then things could get very bad for you. 

 

You take the piece and resist the urge to vomit as you carefully wipe off the dirt on your uniform before sticking the piece in your mouth. Immediately your tastebuds were flooded with the taste of iron, you only chewed as much as necessary before swallowing. The texture was very chewy and each bite sent out more and more coppery and irony flavor as blood poured from the piece. You swallowed hard and felt the nearly still intact piece slide down your throat and into your gullet.

 

Unfortunately this process of Papyrus giving you chunks of flesh and you having to eat them continued for a while. By the tenth piece you were done and couldn’t help but reject the piece, despite however angry it may make them. “Full,” you stated simply hoping that they would understand. Papyrus nodded and Sans ate the piece instead. 

 

Papyrus now sat next to you as you sat up and nuzzled his skull against your face. Sans was now eating and you wondered when you would be able to leave. That’s about when Papyrus pushed you back and onto the comforter. He was leering over you, eye lights focused intently on your body and you began to feel extremely uncomfortable. “M-ate,” he said in his gruff voice causing you to stiffen up.

 

_**Was that what they wanted?! Why they had fed you and why you had woken up in their cave!?**_ Papyrus seemed to notice your change in mood and gently nuzzled you once more as if to reassure you. **Why did him nuzzling you make you feel better?** It shouldn’t! Especially considering what he’d just said.

 

“I need to go,” you said trying to keep your voice even and you could see Papyrus didn’t like what you had said as he bared his fangs and growled. “I have to go home, people will worry.”

 

“H-ear is h-ohm,” He responded voice softer as he calmed down. ‘M-ate h-ohm.”

 

You weren’t going to get through to him, you wanted to cry but managed to keep yourself from it. Papyrus licked your face and nuzzled you again. _**Why was he so calming?!** _This isn’t right!

 

You looked down at Papyrus’s waist and could see a bright red shaft coming out of his sheath. Your eyes went wide with panic and you look around for any sort of way out of this. That’s when you feel a tug on your chest, you struggle for a minute but it doesnt seem to make a difference, and out pops your **SOUL**. The large wolf-skeleton before you stares in awe at it before a second, red **SOUL** joins it. You find yourself entranced by the two **SOULs** dancing and twirling around each other as they both pulse in unison. It calms you even though it should be freaking you the fuck out. 

 

Papyrus stops staring long enough to look down at you and he chuckles at the awestruck wonder on your face. He takes the opportunity to flip you over, it was more natural for him this way and the odds of successful breeding improved in this position. He ripped away your clothes and tossed the shreds across the cave, you wouldn’t need them anymore. “Please stop,” he heard you mewl beneath him.

 

Papyrus growled, why weren’t you more cooperative? You had seen the way his **SOUL** danced with yours, and continued to do so. Or was this your first time? Were you just nervous and scared?

 

Papyrus moved his nasal cavity lower to get a better smell of your sex. He sniffed it and much to his delight he couldn’t smell even the faintest trace of another male, or female for that matter. He gave you a tentative lick and chuckled at the mewling sound you made in response. So you were just nervous and scared. That was okay, he would show you had good this would be.

 

You felt dirty, you had moaned at Papyrus licking your sex, what kind of Ranger were you? Yet a part of you felt aroused and comforted by his long tongue giving you even the slightest bit of attention. You were surprised when he continued to lick you seemingly eager to get as much of your taste on his tongue as possible. 

 

“Stop,” you beg quietly. “M-ate, o-k,” Papyrus stopped long enough to say.

 

He was trying to reassure you, as if that should make a difference! You begin to cry softly as he continues eating you out. He pushes his tongue deeper and deeper into you licking your walls and wriggling around to get as much of your arousal as possible. You feel a coil in your belly as he continues his onslaught. 

 

You cry harder as he stops to give your clit some attention. You were interspacing moaning and sobbing as he entered you once more and you felt yourself release around his tongue. Papyrus nudged your hips forwards so that your front was on the ground while your rear was up in the air. You suddenly feel a surge of euphoria and animalistic pleasure, you turn your head back to see his **SOUL** encompassing yours. 

 

You felt less ashamed and more willing to give Papyrus everything you had as his **SOUL** filled yours. Alternatively Papyrus could feel your fear and hesitation waning, he smiled to himself and put his body over yours so that his upper paws were around your waist and he was pulling you back towards his throbbing member. 

 

Papyrus already had a knot forming at the base of his member and he couldn’t wait to plunge himself inside you any longer. He gave a few thrusts and missed before growling in his frustration and giving a hard thrust forward and plunging himself into your folds. Stars you felt like heaven! You were so tight around him it almost hurt his sensitive member from all the pleasure he felt. 

 

You whine and moan as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper until the only thing outside you was his knot. His pace was frantic which gave you little time to adjust, and it seems his **SOUL** and his overwhelming pleasure clouded your mind to the point where you hadn’t even noticed he’d taken your virginity. Some blood was running down your leg and you didn’t even feel any pain. His throbbing member threatening to hit your cervix with each thrust, he was very long in comparison to the other wolves you'd seen mating and yet it didn't hurt,  **SOUL** sex was a marvelous thing.

 

_ Need. _

_ Mate. _

_ Make Mate feel safe. _

_ Make Mate feel loved. _

_ Make Mate happy. _

_ Need. _

_ Breed. _

_ Make  _ **_mine._ **

**_Mine._ **

**_Mate mine._ **

**_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine MINE!_ **

 

You gasped as his thoughts came through he wanted you, you were _his_ mate, his thrusts became erratic as he came closer to his release and thanks to the **SOUL** connection you were close as well. He shoved his knot in and gave a final few shallow thrusts as he came, the end of his member hitting your cervix as he did so. The unexpected feeling of being stretched accompanied with the fact that you felt exactly what he felt made you cum around his length. 

 

You passed out afterward due to the toll it had taken on your **SOUL** and body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Sans finished eating to find his brother asserting dominance over their mate. He watched as your **SOULs** became one and he watched as you both climaxed. His member was sticking out of his sheath in anticipation for his turn. Unfortunately you passed out and lay still on the nesting material as his brother finished up.  _ “she must be really delicate,” _ Sans commented and his brother who was still panting shook his head.

 

_ “First time, mate got scared and used a lot of energy to try and keep her **SOUL** inside her chest,” _ Papyrus replied breathing heavily.

 

Sans nodded,  _ “she’s good mate.” _

 

Papyrus nodded and sat silent for a few minutes before pulling out of you, his knot not yet fully deflated but on it's way there, watching as his semen spilled from your slightly gaping hole and unto the floor. His knot had kept it in for long enough if you were going to have his litter than you were already pregnant. He checked your **SOUL** to see if there were any changes. He saw four little hearts floating inside and was immediately filled with pride.  _ “Next litter yours, mate already pregnant. Good mate, fertile, lots of offspring,”  _ Papyrus commented with a smile. 

 

Sans would be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat disappointed that his brother had gotten the first litter, but he supposed that it was only fair since he was the leader. Besides he could still mate with you in the meantime. 


	2. Interesting Yet Confusing Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and sex happens. On another note I think this is the longest update I've had on something and the smut is a bit different so if you want to tell me how you feel about it that'd be appreciated ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I was half asleep while writing this and I wrote it in one sitting so any inconsistencies you may see are probably a result of that. I fixed several typos before putting it up but am sure that some snuck through so bare that in mind while reading please ;3

Sans was finishing cleaning you up while his brother ate his fill of the fawn, it seems that during his rush to mate with you he had neglected to eat his fill first, something that was almost unheard of as it was part of his right as Alpha. He ate first, no exceptions, even when Sans had been sick and starving one winter Boss ate first. What was your place in their dynamic? Mate obviously, but more than that this was the second time you had disturbed the order, albeit on accident and without really doing anything on your part. Still, it was curious to see his strict Alpha forget customs and forego punishments, not that Sans wanted to see you hurt he'd rather dust.

 

Your taste mixed with his brother's as he cleaned you in the only way he knew how, by grooming you with his tongue. Your sweat was somewhat salty but completely and uniquely you so he didn't mind the taste of it on his conjured appendage, if anything it made him enjoy his work all the more. The taste of his brother's fluids mixing with yours however was hard to describe, Boss overpowered you with his almost spicy seed, but underneath that was something sweet yet tart something he quickly learned was you. He watched your body begin to squirm a bit fitfully as he groomed you, and he realized you must feel overstimulated but a part of him also wanted to see you come undone for him.

 

Sans may have spent a bit longer than necessary at a little nub not too far from your entrance when he saw and felt the shudder that went throughout your exhausted and resting form. He tenderly licked underneath the hood that surrounded the nub and was rewarded with a whine that sent shivers down his spine. He growled lowly in his desire, his own member proudly displaying itself out of his sheath, but that would have to wait until you were aware of what was happening for now he would settle for making you mewl for him as you gave him everything you had to offer.

 

His brother's taste was still quite potent as his tongue delved between your inner labia and gently laves his tongue from the start of your sensitive nub to the very outer edges of your entrance. He can just barely feel your entrance beginning to clench as you move a bit fitfully, though not much as you were exhausted, as if it wanted to be filled again.  **_Needy little mate, don't worry I'm going to give you everything eventually,_ ** he chuckled darkly to himself  before continuing his  _ grooming  _ all the while watching you with the utmost diligence and drinking in every single lustful reaction.  **_Such a good mate, already wanting more even when you've been pumped full of pups. How positively wicked,_ ** his member began throbbing as his hips began thrusting forward slightly without his permission  _ fuck he needed your tight heat so bad! _

 

He only noticed he had stopped cleaning you when he heard a high pitch whine of need that made his grin turn downright lecherous.  **_Mate needs me to please her aching heat? Who am I to say no to such pitiful, yet delicious, begging?_ ** His tongue quickly plunged into your heat and although Boss had just had his way with you you still felt tight on his wide tongue as it delved deeper and deeper into your core. Boss was strong her but almost as soon as the taste became too much to bare your taste began to flood his mouth. He felt your walls contracting and trying to pull him deeper, stars how he wished this was his dick. 

 

His hips pistoned in the air unbidden but determined as his member pulsed and began to swell. His imagination filled in the gaps as he continued his task. You would be twisting and squirming beneath him absolutely writhing in need and he would nip the back of your neck as a warning to keep still, he would give you all you needed and more, but you would have to be patient. He would bark out a chuckle as he held you down, ass in the air, his throbbing member dripping pre and ready to breach you, but he would remain still for a while just allowing you to feel how undeniably close his cock was to your dripping heat.

 

You would whine at his behaviour and try your best to push yourself back on his member only for him to hold your hips in place and bite your shoulder with a warning growl. You would take it at his pace like a good little mate, otherwise he would punish you for being an unruly bitch. Before his fantasy could finish he felt your heat clench tightly around his tongue, taking him out of his musings, but the sight, scent, and taste before him was better than any fantasy. You were coming completely undone for him and him alone all because of a few well placed licks, it made his  **SOUL** soar knowing he could give you such pleasure.

 

He greedily swallowed your juices as he frantically humped the air his release growing ever nearer. He was brought over the edge when you whimpered out his name,  **_fuck mate I'm giving it to you, Sans is giving you everything!_ ** He bit back a howl as he came splattering his cum on your legs and heat. He briefly looked you over, his red cum stuck out harshly in comparison to your light but tanned skin. After a few more minutes and a little more cum your heat almost looked like it had when he had started, no matter at least this time he wouldn't have to clean you so thoroughly it was only on the outside after all.

 

After he finished grooming you a second time his member had retracted back into its sheath and he headed towards the cave entrance where Boss sat with the fawn carcass now all but devoured. _“Have fun grooming our mate, Runt?”_ Boss asked tone coming across both annoyed and condescending.

 

Sans winced but sat down beside his Alpha and answered in a tone begging forgiveness,  _ “yes boss, she's perfect i couldn't control myself. her taste, her scent, her  _ **_sounds_ ** _ , stars boss the humans really pulled through this time. i know i was supposed to groom her, an i did, but i also got her dirty again an got off on it… i'm real sorry boss please don’ punish me.”  _

 

Sans bowed his head low and placed his tail under his stomach, if he had of fucked their mate he would've rolled over and exposed his soft underbelly in a sign of ultimate submission, as it stood his transgression wasn't that severe nor minor so he did his best to appease the dominant one. Boss merely rolled his eyes at the display and turned his head away.

 

_ “I do not blame you for getting aroused, she is…. More than adequate for my standards and way above anything your sorry ass could ever dream of, but that is no excuse for such crass behaviour! When I say groom her I mean groom her not make a bigger mess and clean that up. Still since I myself am guilty off a pack faux pas due to our mate I cannot in good conscience punish you for this transgression,”  _ Sans couldn't believe it Boss missing out on a chance to punish him because of you? You had to be something really special, Boss never missed on opportunity to show Sans his place.  _ “However, the next transgression will be punished severely no matter who is involved or why do I make myself clear, Runt?!” _

 

Sans almost fell over at the one-eighty in mood but regained his composure to reply,  _ “ye-yes alpha, er boss, yes boss.”  _

 

Boss snorted and walked out of the cave before turning back to Sans.  _ “I am going on a hunt, our mate will need to eat more now that she is carrying my litter. I refuse to have less than perfect offspring because our mate didn't have sufficient food. Runt, you guard the cave and make sure our mate is kept safe. When she wakes up take her to the river to drink, but don't be too long I don't want any other predators getting ideas. You may do whatever it is you desire with her after she has had some water, just make sure she is cleaned when I get home, today I'm going after some big game and I suspect it could take a while just to drag the kill back to the den,” _ Boss told Sans.

 

Sans yipped and sagged his tail before nodding his head and wishing Boss good luck on the hunt. He padded back over to you and curled a bit around your body so that if you moved he'd feel it. He sweetly nuzzled your face and gave your cheek a lick before settling in to sleep next to you. Your  **SOUL** felt so warm and calm, it was soothing to his tired and worn one, it was easy to forget you hadn't always been there, you just felt so...natural here in their den as their mate. He knew you must be feeling some of the same things too, he wondered how scared you were and thought of how irrational that was. 

 

He was here, he would protect you, and so would Boss. Both of them would gladly go up against unbeatable odds if you were in danger, and just the thought of you in peril would be enough for them to overcome anything. Boss's  **SOUL** was now connected to yours, and soon his would be too, and no matter where you were or how far you traveled they would always find you and keep you safe. He nuzzled himself closer, you were theirs now and nothing would change that. You were safe here, you were loved here, you  **_belonged_ ** here.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The man checked out the Ranger Station thoroughly, claw marks were clear in the wood but more from the weight of the beast than an actual struggle. In fact, most everything was intact the bed was a little scratched up as if Subject-WF02 had been fumbling around with it in his attempts to get Subject SM. He pressed the button on his headset to relay this information and added, “Appears SM was sleeping and WF02 took advantage. SM wasn't fully bonded until Subject-WF01 consummated the bond yesterday. WF02 will most likely follow suit today and Project Repop can continue as planned provided Subject SM continues to accept the bond.”

 

“Good job Agent Krueger we can't afford any more mistakes. The last trial runs with the she-wolves have all ended in disaster even damaging one of our assets in the process. Our  **SOUL** data now confirms what we have always secretly suspected,” a voice through his earpiece buzzes while he clears up the scene. “Our assets are compatible with human or monster mates only, they aren't enough like wolves to be truly compatible for  **SOUL** insemination to occur. We were fortunate enough to find Subject SM willing to apply for the job offer we posted, however I don't need to tell you what will become of not only us but this entire operation should they reject the bond and escape?”

 

Krueger nodded at the harsh tone, he knew all too well that this entire thing could blow up in their face, but it would be worth the hassle to see the Project a success. Besides, if this worked they would all reap the benefits of it and no one would ever know the truth behind the whole sordid affair. History is written by those in command after all and what is the sacrifice of one for the good of an entire species? 

 

“That being said do not interfere unless Subject SM makes it to the Barrier, if they do then you may interfere but only then. I want as little interference as possible with the Subjects after all we still have much to learn about them and how they naturally behave if we want to continue on to the second phase of relocation,” the voice buzzes matter of factly.

 

“Got it Gas, just stick to the science and politics and I'll do the grunt work,” Krueger responds before shutting off communication for a bit.

 

He goes out to his car and sits down to pull up his GPS which is currently tracking the location of the Subjects, they had snuck a tracking device inside SM under the cover of it being a required injection in order to work with the other Subjects, it wasn't a lie so much as withholding information. It seemed like Subject-WF01 was out, most likely hunting, while the other Subjects were holed up in the den for the time being.

 

He almost felt a twinge of guilt as he remember the notification they had received almost immediately when WF01 successfully consummated the bond with SM. They had done a bit of research and may have sent a request for SM's  **SOUL** information, Gas had someone who could pull a few strings and get the data fairly easily, to ensure that they were compatible with the assets before ‘hiring’ them. The guilt went away nearly immediately though, this was nothing personal just business as the saying went, and Krueger had no time to bother with petty feelings anyway.

 

He was tasked with groundwork and monitoring the situation from afar. He started the car and drove it up to a little outpost just outside the Barrier and parked it. The outpost itself was small and had enough room for several monitors, a bed, a few shelves of food, medicine, and other things, and facilities for washing and relieving oneself. It had a helipad on top just in case of emergency situations.

 

Krueger stepped in and the monitors were all running normally displaying the location of the Subjects, the Subject's vitals (or at least WF01 and WF02), the Subject's  **SOUL** information, and an overlook of the entire area. He settled into a chair beside the monitors and kept watch. Maybe he should get some coffee or something? It feels like this is going to be a long shift.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You didn't know whether to be happy or disturbed by the fact that you didn't wake up with dried cum on you. You saw traces of translucent red saliva on your body and knew almost immediately that one of the two wolf-skeleton's had groomed you, the thought alone made you shudder in disgust. You try to move but feel yourself being almost immediately pulled back by two strong, furry arms.  _ “be still mate, m'not ready to get up yet,” _ you froze as you understood what was being said behind whines and yips.

 

You being stock still seem to get the attention of your captor as he nuzzled closer into you and began licking your neck with his smooth tongue.  _ “such a good mate, doin’ what i ask ya, can ya understand me now?”  _ He pants, his breath hot on the back of your neck.

 

There is no way this is happening, right? You're  just asleep at your Station having some really weird dream because of all the chocolate you ate to celebrate getting your new job the day before right?! Any second you would wake up and- “AH!” You shout out in surprise as your taken out of your thoughts by a rough nip to your neck, his fangs not placing enough pressure to break the skin too much but enough to scratch the surface. 

 

Your captor gently licks the small amount of blood that begins to prick out of the small holes he's made.  _ “not nice to just play dead, mate. do i have ta punish ya already?”  _ You hear him breathe out something like a chuckle and you shake your head no. Just then he maneuvers so you can see his face, it's Sans though you had a hunch from the size of his paws, and your back is laying on the comforters, the only thing that remained of your job. 

 

_ “so ya can understand me?” _ He asks through those noises and you nod causing him to nip you again a bit harder with a small growl.  _ “rule number one mate when we speak ta ya, ya better answer or ya get punished got it?” _

 

You hated this, there was no way this was real, yet the red eye lights glaring down at you would beg to differ. You looked back at him with wide eyes, this was real, everything that had happened was real. You were trapped in their cave and they saw you as their mate. His eyes were narrowing dangerously the longer you looked at him and you looked away out of fear, maybe if you played along, at least a bit, then you could escape?

 

“Yes and sorry,”  you reply keeping your eyes down not wanting to try and tempt his patience by challenging his authority like you had been on accident.

 

Sans face brightened up and he licked your neck gently before nuzzling into it affectionately.  _ “it's okay, ‘s long as ya don’ do it anymore mate,”  _ he reminds you as if you were a child who need reinforcement in order to retain information.  _ “ta boss is a lot less forgivin’ than me though so be yer best when he's around. ya hungry mate? still have some fawn.” _

 

He nods over to the final remnants of the baby deer carcass, their magic saliva seems to keep it fresh and the flies at bay, but you were not about to eat day old raw meat when you barely got it down the first time. “No thanks, still feeling full from last night,” you reply sounding as sincere as possible.

 

Sans makes a few breathy chuckles before getting off of you as if something you said was funny.  _ “bet ya are mate, filled ta the brim,” _ he continues chuckling as he finishes off the food blood dripping from his maw as he rips the flesh from the bone.

 

You almost want to ask him what he meant but are afraid of the answer, instead you watch him as he eats silently wondering how you were going to manage an escape without him catching you. Eventually the sounds of him eating stops as he discards the carcass by tossing it down the mountain with his magic, lazy yet effective. It's  then you ask a question you should've asked sooner but honestly didn't think about until trying to formulate a plan of escape. “Where is Papyrus?” You ask and shrink back a bit when Sans hackles raise and he growls.

 

_ “he is alpha to you mate, and you'd do best ta never say that name again unless your moaning it understood?”  _ Sans pushed you back down and you submitted to him easily, he seemed to really like being the one in a position of power for once. 

 

“Yes, of course, sorry,” you respond quickly not wanting to anger him further.

 

Sans perks up and always you to sit up once more before answering the original question,  _ “boss is out hunting, gonna need a lot of food for the pack now.” _

 

You seem confused and Sans tilts his head as if to ask why. “But isn't it just you two? I don't eat that much-” You were cut off by the loudest laugh like noises you'd ever heard and saw Sans shaking from the force of his fit.  _ “ya have no idea do ya mate? ya humans must not sense  _ **_SOULs_ ** _ like us otherwise ya would know how stupid ya sound,”  _ you frown slightly as he stops laughing long enough to pull out the heart object you saw before from your chest, is time you knew better than to resist the pull,  _ “see those little things floating inside ya  _ **_SOUL_ ** _ mate? thems pups, my brother's first litter. ya pregnant mate from the first breeding,”  _ his voice now carried a slightly lustful timbre,  _ “yer so fertile and willing mate, but don't worry we'll take care a ya.” _

 

His tongue gently prods the exterior of the heart and you double over from the sudden and unexpected rush of pleasure. Sans chuckles darkly and licks the surface with a devilish grin as you continue to writhe.  _ “i can smell ya heat gettin’ slick with need mate. such a naughty mate teasin’ me all day with yer body,” _ you open your mouth to protest but only moans come out as he slowly begins to rub the heart which in turn starts dribbling fluid unto his paw.  _ “an’ those fucking  _ **_sounds,_ ** _ ”  _ he growls before letting go of the heart and it starts floating above you.

 

Sans pounces on you and you feel his member already hard against your inner thigh as he furiously licks your neck.  _ “feel that?! _ ” He growls harshly as he thrusts upwards causing his member to ground into you and very close to your core.  _ “feel what you do to me mate?!” _

 

You nod but that turns into a screech as he bites your sensitive breast.  _ “what did i say about talking to me, huh?! what. did. i. say?!”  _ He emphasized every word by rolling his hips forwards, once his member even passed through your outer labia. 

 

“Talk when you ask me to,” You moan tears beginning to pool in your eyes, what kind of hell were you in?

 

Sans smirks and releases his  **SOUL** to mingle with yours. He had thought he might be able to wait like he was instructed, but with you looking so submissive and sounding so needy he'd gladly take any punishment Boss gave him for this. Right now he needed to  _ dominate  _ you, his  **SOUL** was crying out for him to show you exactly what you did to him and make you pay for being such a fucking little minx. He tenderly laps away the blood from his bite and purrs to you in a show of appreciation for your compliance, after all you needed positive reinforcement just as much as negative if he wanted you to be a good little mate.

 

_ “good mate remembering the rule, now roll over like a good girl,”  _ Sans practically cooed to you.

 

At least this way you wouldn't have to look at him while he violated you, you bitterly muse as you comply tears threatening to spill. “O-okay,” your voice was shaking but you managed to do as he asked without your body giving into fear.

 

Sans leaned over you and nuzzled into you almost lovingly, it may have been lovingly to him but to you it was tainted love.  _ “such a good girl, such a good mate doing as she's told. don’ worry, little one i know how much you need this, i'll give it to you,”  _ he whispered gently and you felt the surge of animalistic need and euphoria from before as your  **SOULs** joined together above you.  _ “heh, even yer  _ **_SOUL_ ** _ is needy, don’ think i can't feel how much you want my cock buried deep inside yer heat.” _

 

“Th-that's not-” He interrupts your protests by gliding his member along your entrance and teasing your clit with it as he thrusts at an angle panting with want. Your mind starts to cloud with need as his  **SOUL** encases your own and he continues to thrust along your folds but never delving inside.  _ “not what love? not true?” _ He mocks before stopping his thrusts and you realize you had been pushing back against him in an attempt to get some friction.  _ “yer body is saying otherwise, just feel how wet ya are and how ya push against my cock like a bitch in heat desperate to get yer aching hole filled.” _

  
  


You remain silent as he starts sticking himself along your folds again while chuckling darkly. He definitely enjoyed the power he held over you, it intoxicated him and drove him to sinful desires.  _ “if you don't still your hips i will bring myself to release outside and leave ya ta writhe in need, good mates take what they are given,” _ Sans warns with a nip to the back of your neck.

 

You are filled with disgust as you find yourself obeying his command, as if him finishing outside of you and not making you orgasm was a bad thing. What kind of freak are you? Tears begin to fall and he seems to misread them as he attempts to calm you,  _ “easy girl, i know ya want it but ya just gotta be patient imma lot bigger than boss and if we go to fast I can hurt ya, but since you've been such a good girl i promise i'll give you every inch of me.”  _

 

Sans slobbery tongue bathed your neck and shoulders in kisses as he continued his teasing the tip of his dick rubbing your clit with every thrust forward. The longer this continued the shaker you became as emotions swirled inside you like a typhoon. You were scared, hurt, angry, betrayed, aroused, lustful, and worst of all needy. Sans felt it all through the connection and sent more and more waves of passion through to try and drawn out your negative feelings. He wasn't stupid he knew you were afraid of them, you felt betrayed by your own body, and you just felt hurt in general. What he didn't understand was why, couldn't you see how much you meant to him and Papyrus?

 

They would never do anything to willingly hurt you, why couldn't you accept the bond and stop trying to fight your feelings so much? They weren't mindless beasts, he'll you ought to know that by now since you could understand him thanks to the link you had with Boss, but you still acted as if they were animals sometimes. He knew when you looked at him you didn't mean to challenge him it was an instinctual thing for them but he could tell the fucking difference.

 

Sans focused his attention on your moans and the wetness of your heat in an attempt to calm himself down. He smiled to himself when his tip pushed in just barely and you moaned out in surprise, you seemed much more willing now and the other emotions he had felt through the link were practically gone, good all you needed to feel right now was desire. He sent another wave of passion through the link and smirked as your het became even wetter, you were ready for him.

 

Your mind was completely clouded over by lust as you felt his tip breach your walls and force you open.  _ “good girl stay still, let me give it ta ya,”  _ he moaned as he pushed even deeper.  _ “fuck ya feel so good so tight even after boss had ya, stars i can't wait until you're wrapped around my knot.” _

 

You moaned loudly as Sans pulled back a bit just to thrust back in, he wasn't kidding when he said he was bigger, well wider. He repeats this process until his knot is the only thing left outside your heat and he is stretching your walls almost to the limit.  _ “i can't hold back anymore, ass up face down mate i'm gonna plow you into the floor,” _ he growls in your ear before nipping the sensitive lobe with his sharp fangs.

 

You barely had time to comply before he began thrusting into you wildly, his knot hitting your entrance every time he plunged back into you but never quite breaching.  _ “fuck, good girl, taking what i give ya,”  _ sweat was rolling down his skull and into his fur as he continued bucking into you with reckless abandon.  _ “shit, your heat is sucking me in, ya so wet mate. mmm, hear those slick plopping noises while i fuck ya? that's all you ya naughty girl, gettin’ my fur soaked.” _

 

His thrusts became harder and eventually he shoved his knot in you but continued pumping unable to stop as he was close but he praised you and licked your neck tenderly.  _ “there ya go girl, such a good girl takin’ my knot without a fuss. fuck, i'm close but i wantcha to cum too, ya earned it for being so good fer me,” _ he nibbled your neck and pumps into you at his furious pace while at the same time sending waves of intense pleasure through the bond.

 

Not a second later you came hard around him which was quickly drawn out by him biting into your shoulder as he came thick ropes into you. His hips gave a few more thrusts as he collapsed on top of you and began panting. Your **SOULs** overhead let out a blinding light as they too climaxed allowing you to view his thoughts briefly.

 

_ Need. _

_ Protect. _

_ Dominate. _

_ Mate. _

_ Need to Mate. _

_ Need to Protect. _

_ Dominate, protect, mate. _

_ Dominate mate. _

_ Love, Protect, Keep Safe. _

**_Love my mate._ **

 

_ “love ya so damn much, so fuckin’ perfect, glad ya came here an i want ya to be happy to,”  _ Sans pants gently nuzzling into your back.  _ “ya safe with me, ya loved with me, why can't ya be happy?” _

 

His voice sounded strained with the last part like he was holding back tears. Suddenly, all your hurt and anger seemed to go out the window and you wanted to comfort him, but you knew it would be insincere. Besides, they took you and raped you why should you feel bad for them? Clearly they were sentient so they should understand that what they did was wrong right?

 

“You kidnapped me Sans, you kidnapped me and raped me. I can't be happy because this isn't right! None of this is! I don't belong here!” You snapped at him and feel him go still against you. 

 

_ “yer our  _ **_SOULmate_ ** _ our one and only. ya were made fer us, yer  _ **_SOUL_ ** _ called out to ours ya belong here! i know yer scared and hurt but i promise it's better here. me an boss can take care of ya, we'll love ya, cherish ya, protect ya-”  _ “I need protecting from you,” you retort and you begin to feel him shaking against your back, before you can say more you feel wet hot tears dripping on your back and he hugs you tightly.

 

_ “pl-please don’ say that,”  _ he cries pathetically.  _ “ya don’ m-mean it ya just scared. i'm scared to. do ya know what would happen if ya left? me an boss would slowly die, even if ya were fine we would run ourselves into the ground tryin’ to find ya. from the moment we knew of the connection we were bond by it even before we tethered our  _ **_SOULs_ ** _ together physically. ya have more power than ya realize you'll live on if ya run while we'll suffer searchin’ fer ya, our  _ **_SOULs_ ** _ won't let us let ya go. i know it's new an it's scary but we'd never want ta hurt ya we just want ya to feel about us like we do about you.” _

 

You remain silent even as more tears fall from Sans face and he begins nuzzling you desperately seeking approval, affection, fucking something other than your cold apathy or hatred.  _ “i love ya, stars i love ya, but we can't fight our instincts. we ain't like ya we have the need to bond, it's why i couldn't control myself despite what boss said. it's why boss didn't eat his fill first yesterday and it's why i got so dominating over ya today. listen, i know ya mad and hurt but i promise that the worst of it's behind us, now that we've bonded and ya can understand us we can control ourselves better. i won't say there won't be times when instincts get the better of us and something happens, but I will say we will try and be better. if ya try an run though it'll all go back to square one and we'll be even worse than before, so i need ya ta promise me ya won't,”  _ There is an underlying promise in Sans tone and you shiver at the implication.

 

How can it get worse than this? Did you want to know? You realize Sans is waiting for an answer and you sigh defeatedly before giving him a half-hearted promise.  _ “i mean it, you think this was bad? run and see what happens when we catch ya, and we will catch ya, this will sound like fun compared to what will happen then. all control will be gone and though we might be able to talk we might as well be animals,” _ he warns sincerely before holding you close.  _ “just stay, an we'll do our best to make ya feel safe. you'll be loved and maybe in time you'll love us too, ya  _ **_SOUL_ ** _ already shows that ya do but we can wait until ya catch up. i'm sorry ya don't understand why we do what we do but at least try?” _

 

Something inside you wanted to desperately say you would but instead you remained silent and he sighed but nuzzled you gently.  _ “s'okay i didn't really expect ya ta answer anyway. i love ya so damn much it hurts,” _ he says and you ignore him.

 

Yet it hurt you when he began to pull away. His knot was deflated now but you remained still for a moment longer on the floor exhausted and spent.  _ “i'll let ya rest fer a bit, when i come back we're going to the river so ya can wash up an get a drink,”  _ with that he left you as he padded out of the cave.

 

The river? That'd be a good way to cover your scent if you could get out of his sight, but part of you really didn't want to think of abandoning them. Would they really die? Why did you care If they did? They had raped you and kept you hostage, but was that their fault or their instincts? Was there a difference? Fuck you were so confused right now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww you made small wolf boi cry, but he deserves it right?
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Also here's my [ Tumblr ](http://moontamble.tumblr.com), link to [ House of Sans Discord ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4), oh and my ko-fi account where you can buy me a 3 dollar coffee to support my ramen habit [ Buy me a Coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/moontamble). Feel free to comment your opinion below!
> 
> Oh and[ NOW ON TWITTER!](https://twitter.com/moontamble)
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> I was serious about commenting if you like the smut, so help me I will come through the screen and dab until you do out of cringe fear XD

**Author's Note:**

> Also here's my [ Tumblr ](http://moontamble.tumblr.com), link to [ House of Sans Discord ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4). Feel free to comment your opinion below!


End file.
